


Light

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: Magnus appreciates Alec’s beauty in the morning sun! Just a little fluff :)





	Light

Magnus opened his eyes to the warm sunlight streaming in the window of his bedroom. He stretched out and turned around to face the centre of the bed. He smiled when he saw Alec was still here, and hadn’t been called off to some emergency. 

When he got up, Magnus felt a warm contentment as he watched the sun rise over the buildings. The light shining through the open curtains giving everything a distinct golden glow. He turned to look at Alec. He looked like some sort of Greek god, all muscle and ethereal beauty. 

Magnus often felt in awe of Alec for a multitude of reasons, but his looks still knocked him for six. Especially now. Asleep he lost the ever serious look he wore. There was no furrowed brow or the tired worry in his eyes. 

He loved when he woke first and he could watch Alec sleep. The blanket was resting just along Alec’s lower body leaving his back completely bare. It still tugged at Magnus’ heart that Alec felt so comfortable here that he slept so soundly. 

Magnus studied him, he wondered if he counted, how many scars would he find. Alec’s body was covered in them. From the tiny white marks left by old runes, to larger ones left from injuries. His body was like a map of the sky. 

But Magnus had never seen anything so beautiful. He closed his eyes and thought about the night before, flashes going through his head. Alec staring up at him, his eyes dark with desire. Alec writhing underneath him, moaning his name as he had taken the time to kiss every scar and every mark on his lovers body. 

He decided he would count the scars next time. He wanted to memorise every part of him, so in years to come he would have a perfect image of Alec in his mind. 

Alec’s body was a map of imperfections, and that made him even more stunning in Magnus’ eyes. He thought of a quote he had heard, or seen on a pillow, that cracks are how the light gets in. Maybe the cuts and the scars had let the light into Alec. 

Maybe that’s why he shines so brightly.


End file.
